1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display system and more particularly it relates to an information display system utilizing chemiluminescence. More practically, the invention relates to an information display system which comprises fixing an image of a chemiluminescent component on a support based on information to be recorded, and placing the support in an atmosphere capable of causing the chemiluminescence of the material of the image, whereby chemiluminescence is caused only at the image of the material to display the image based on differences in luminance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display techniques which are a means of recording events and communicating originated in ancient times. As compared with the rough marks formed in ancient times, visual display techniques have greatly progressed. With hand-written characters and various modern prints and photographs which are used as a mode of display, the information is discriminated by a visual process based on the difference in optical absorptions of reflected light or transmitted light.
When incandescent glow lamps were invented, the application of these lamps to display means was attempted. One such application is where luminous elements are arranged in a lattice to provide a matrix-type display device, and various electric display boards or panels have been provided. In this case, the information is seen by as a difference in the luminance of the luminescent materials.
With the rapid progress of electronics, cathode ray tubes utilizing the luminance of inorganic fluorescent materials were invented, and widely utilized for converting various electric signals into light. The above-mentioned matrix-type display device gives a display plane as an assembly of points, while the display plane from a cathode ray tube is essentially the tube plane itself, which gives a high resolving power and good fidielity. However, since the fluorescent surface of an ordinary cathode ray tube has a decay property (the signals or images on the fluorescent surface varnish in a short period of time), it is necessary to repeatedly conduct one dimensional scanning of an electron beam for ordinary display. Furthermore, in a cathode ray tube it is difficult to reduce the depth thereof, and in particular in the case of desiring an indication of a large area, the depth becomes deep, which is a fault of cathode ray tubes.